Rainy Days
by Haru-megane
Summary: They have spent so many rainy days together, but this one is not quite the same… "Have I done something wrong? …You haven't really smiled for days…". Hotsuma x Shusei. Warning: R-18, adults only.


Rainy Days

*Warning: R-18*

Title: Rainy Days

Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1990  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: They have spent so many rainy days together, but this one is not quite the same… "Have I done something wrong? …You haven't really smiled for days…"

Hotsuma has been playing a lot of games lately.

Shusei let out a small sigh as he finally finished his constantly growing pile of work on the computer. As the machine returned to dormancy, he glanced over at his busy partner, who was still glued to his flashing screen.

"Hotsuma," his fatigued voice called out softly, yearning for his partner's reply and attention.

"Wait," this level of concentration was only possible when he played games. Hotsuma stared at his digital enemies, his mind worked hard to seek the perfect strategy to defeat them.

Shusei sighed again and crawled into his side of the bed, closed his tired eyes as his heavy head sank into the pillows. He tried to dismiss the ironic words appearing in his mind to describe his feelings. _Neglect? What a pathetic way of looking at it._

By the time Hotsuma claimed victory, Shusei was already sound asleep. His heart ached at his exhausted partner as he placed a tender kiss between his brows. _I wish I can do more to help you…_

The long awaited chime finally rang to announce freedom. However, another phase of work was just about to begin for Shusei.

"Yuki, I'm gonna wait for Shusei," the blond said to his companions as he remained on his seat, "Tsukumo, you guys go home first."

"Okay," the smaller boy beamed his signature caring smile, "see you guys at home." He picked up his bag and turned toward the door before waving at the lively friend waiting eagerly outside their classroom. "Tsukumo-kun, Touko-chan is here."

"See you later," the silver-haired boy followed Yuki after greeting the blond.

When solitude finally dawned upon him, Hotsuma rested his chin on his hand as he studied the grey sky. Dark clouds of melancholy gathered in his anxious mind.

It had been well over an hour after school by the time Shusei finished his duties at the student council. Lonesome thoughts plagued his mind as he walked through the silent hallways. With little hope, he detoured to Hotsuma's classroom, only causing his heart to sink further when he peeped into the empty room.

Suddenly, a cold metallic feeling made him turn around. Hotsuma held a can of iced tea to his cheek; Shusei could not believe his eyes and the pleasant surprise.

"I thought you might be thirsty," the blond beamed. He went to the vending machines when he thought Shusei was almost finished.

"Thanks," Shusei smiled as his shivering heart calmed down. He hasn't genuinely smiled for the last few days.

"Let's go," with one of his goals accomplished, Hotsuma held Shusei's bag as he opened the can of refreshment. The pair made their way home with a small, growing glow of comfort.

It has been a while since they went home together. Over the last two weeks, Hotsuma had to escort Yuki as Tsukumo was involved in the tennis club. Shusei had insisted Hotsuma went home with Yuki first and not wait for him, even though it pained him and deep down he hoped he would wait for him regardless.

The gloomy sky held the dark atmosphere. Not a single ray of sunlight in sight except the tall blond walking one step in front of him. Shusei can survive as long as he has _his_ ray of sunlight.

A few drops of rain fell from the sky before it bursted into a heavy shower. The boys did not have an umbrella and they were already getting wet.

"Come on Shusei!" Hotsuma took his hand and they ran home together.

They have spent so many rainy days together, from taking shelter under their own umbrellas, to walking side by side under the same umbrella with their shoulders barely touching. They have got better at closing the distance between them.

On this rainy day, with no umbrella, Shusei felt warm despite the cold droplets falling on him, with no barriers between expressing their love for each other.

The sight before Tachibana interrupted his usual warm welcome as Hotsuma opened the front door of the Twilight Mansion.

"Hotsu! Shu-kun! You guys are soaked!" the older man was shocked to see the state his residents have returned in, "take care not to catch a cold!"

"Nah, we're fine," Hotsuma brushed off his guardian's worry, casually waved his dismissal as they made their way back to Shusei's room.

The door closed with a soft click.

Shusei headed straight for the wardrobe after dropping his bag. He took a towel to dry Hotsuma's hair, ignoring his own, "you're dripping wet," care shining through his defeated smile.

The blond took another towel and mirrored Shusei's actions, freeing the chestnut strands from the cold dampness, "you too!"

After a second or two, the boys finally took a good look at their soaked partners and brightened the room with heartful laughter. With their hands still on each other's heads, they leaned in for a gentle kiss. A warm, light touch of the lips.

"Let's get changed," Shusei suggested as he peeled off his wet jacket. He was starting to feel the cold from the drenched garments.

Hotsuma followed suit. His toned torso had shown through his now-translucent white shirt as it clinged to his skin. His wet blond hair had become two shades darker, adding a more mature touch to his charm. Shusei could not take his eyes off him.

The thin fabric revealed a hint of Shusei's ivory skin; the blond was captivated by the sheer beauty of his partner. As a slight shade of pink crept to his face, Hotsuma could not resist showing Shusei his affection. Large hands cupped Shusei's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

As their tongues danced together, the couple stumbled to Shusei's bed, baring each other's bodies in the process. They sat facing each other when they finally broke the kiss for air. By this time, their burning desires were evident from the prominent bulges in their trousers.

The boys unbuttoned each other's trousers to free their throbbing members. Hotsuma reached for the lubricant in the drawer at the worry of hurting Shusei, as they haven't made love for a few days. He squeezed the thick liquid onto his hand when Shusei took the tube and mimicked his actions.

Shusei coated his hand with a generous amount of the liquid; he earned a gasp from Hotsuma as he wrapped his long slender fingers around his cock and began stroking him with steady pressure.

The blond took Shusei's length into his hand and pumped firmly as he kissed his luscious lips. Their erections grew from the tantalising friction as they established a rhythm; they tasted the sweetness in each other's mouths at the same time.

Hotsuma's hand slid down to tease the sensitive skin on his partner's inner thighs, slowly travelling to his entrance and pushed a slick finger inside. Shusei took a sharp breathe at the diverted pleasure; he began to feel dizzy at his lover's provocative actions; it was difficult to concentrate on pumping Hotsuma at the same time.

Feeling the effect of his advances on Shusei, Hotsuma pushed deeper into his soul mate as he rested his forehead on his lover's shoulder, pressing his lips against the nape of his neck. He pushed one more finger into Shusei's passage, causing half-lidded garnet eyes to be wide open again.

"Hotsu…ma…" with his free hand subconsciously clutching the bed sheets, the brunette uttered his lover's name as he writhed in pleasure. Shusei released Hotsuma's cock and reached for the strong hand invading his body.

Hearing his partner's unspoken permission, Hotsuma cradled the back of Shusei's head with his free hand before lowering their bodies onto the soft mattress. He withdrew his fingers from Shusei's body, replaced the slick digits with his throbbing erection and pushed into the inviting heat.

"Ah…" Hotsuma let out a sigh as tight walls engulfed his entire length, his heart raced as their bodies united. He was mesmerised by his beautiful soul mate, he reached out to brush away a few strands of wet hair framing Shusei's face. His hair was cold to his touch; the moisture was not from their loving unison but the adverse weather.

"Are you cold?" the blond paused for a moment to check on his beloved, gently caressing his cheek. A small curve of the lips accompanied a small shake of the head as Shusei covered Hotsuma's hand with his own.

Hotsuma pulls the blanket over them to keep them warm before holding his other half closer, with the brunette hooking his arms around Hotsuma's neck, sealing their lips as they made love to each other.

"Hn… Hotsuma…" the soft breathe of his name was his most enticing elixir; mixed with pleasurable moans and the feeling of Shusei's milky skin pressing against his own, intense sensations drove the pair to euphoria.

"Ah… Shusei, Shusei…!" his partner was the only thing on his mind as Hotsuma thrusted into Shusei's slender body, tightening his arms around the slighter boy.

"Ho…tsuma…" Shusei mumbled into his lover's blond hair as his vision blanked with ecstasy, his body tensed as he coated their abdomens with thick white fluid.

Hotsuma climaxed inside Shusei after a few more powerful thrusts, pressing a gentle kiss on his partner's temple as he became limp on top of him.

After a quick clean-up, the boys laid side by side in their cocoon, purely enjoying the presence of their beloved. Hotsuma eventually broke the comfortable silence with a small frown.

"…Shusei," the rare sign of hesitation captured the garnet orbs, "have I done something wrong?" the blond showed his growing guilt as the question slipped through his lips.

Shusei was puzzled by his partner's sudden worry, "what makes you think that?"

"You haven't really smiled for days…" the usually energetic voice adopted a fragile tone, "is it because I didn't wait…?"_ Are you thinking I chose Yuki over you? That's not…_

The brunette cut him off mid-sentence, "no, it's our duty to protect Yuki," Shusei forced a smile to reassure his partner_. You've done nothing wrong and you can still see right through me…_

Hotsuma squeezed Shusei's shoulders lightly as he dwelled into his concern inquisitively, "then is it because I haven't spent much time with you?" The blond is far more sensitive than he looks.

Shusei blinked at these unexpected words, "it _does_ make me sad to see a video game is more important than me…" a sad smile crept onto his lips as he waited for Hotsuma's reaction.

"Wha, NO!" Hotsuma panicked at his partner's anxious remark, "there's nothing more important than you, Shusei!" The brunette secretly enjoyed seeing his innocent partner getting flustered when explaining himself.

"You've been working so hard and I don't want to disturb you," the taller boy waved his hands frantically as he desperately searched for the right words, "and when you're finished you must be too tired so I just let you sleep, Shusei, I…" _damn it, how the hell can I explain this…?_

Shusei calmly finished off his partner's explanation, "so you decided to play games next to me but got carried away?" Hotsuma turned scarlet at his partner's reasoning. The brunette finally bursted out laughing.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma was too embarrassed for words.

The simplicity of his partner's way of caring for him brightened every corner of Shusei's world. _How can I ever get angry at you?_

"It's payback!" Hotsuma grumbled as he sat up with annoyance and tickled Shusei's sides; innocent laughter filled their little haven.

Later that night, Hotsuma switched off his games console when Shusei was almost finished with his work. The tall blond walked over to his diligent other half and hugged him from behind.

"Nearly done?" he pecked his crown of chestnut hair as he massaged his stiff shoulders.

Shusei laid his hand over Hotsuma's and leaned his head back to rest on his partner's chest, "thanks, Hotsuma," beaming a sweet smile of contentment.

- End –

Author's notes:

I can't believe this is my 9th fic for our boys! Otaku Hotsu is so much love XDD This is pretty much inspired by the past two weeks of my life… rainy days, and too much gaming XD I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading :3


End file.
